


Loss & Gain

by ChaosWriting



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fran is scared, humans are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/pseuds/ChaosWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran hates humanity and will never forgive them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss & Gain

 'Find the girl!'

No, not a girl. Fran thinks as they run away, the people from the Asylum right behind them. They are not a girl.

'There she is!'

Fran runs faster and starts making more sharp turns. They run towards the mountain.

The mountain is scary, but not as scary as the people chasing her. No adults dare to climb this mountain and it makes them feel safer. Maybe Fran can die? That way they won't hurt them anymore. The people behind her stop running and start arguing. Fran looks back. They trip over a root into a big hole, they didn't see.

 

They hit the ground with a loud 'thud' and it echoes through the walls. Their arm hurts, but they can't move\e to take a look at it.

 

And that's good.

 

It's not good when someone helps them up.

-

 

Fran wakes up in a bed. It's not like the one's in the Asylum. There's no scratchy covers or hard pillows. It's actually really nice.

Their arm is bandaged and stings to move, but they're fine.

They freeze in realisation. 

 

Someone must have helped them. Someone who was probably human.

They're scared again. They've been through so much.

Fran's eyes start to water. Whoever took care of them is going to take them back and the Asylum will never let them go again.

 

'Are you alright?' Someone places a gloved hand on Fran's shoulder to comfort them. 'Can I help you?' 

'Don't -sob- take me back.' Fran sniffles.

The person hushes them. He sounds like a young boy. 'It's okay. No one will hurt you anymore.'

Fran looks up and feels so much more safe when they see that the person is not human. They wipe away their tears.

'I'm Asriel.' The boy says and he removes his paw from their back and sticks it in front of their face. It hadn't been a gloved hand.

 

Fran decides to leave their old life. Right then and right now they start anew.

'Greetings.' They say when they take the young boys hand. 'I'm Chara.'


End file.
